Gabriel
by Miss Sheppard
Summary: L'histoire d'un ange...


**Auteur : **SpeedySyd  
**Fandom : **Heroes  
**Titre : **Gabriel  
**Genre : **Song-fic ; Drama  
**Rating : **T, parce que même sans moi, cette chanson est franchement hot ! xD  
Ne convient pas aux personnes les plus sensibles.  
**Disclaimer : **Heroes ne m'appartient pas. La chanson originelle « Gabrielle » fut écrite par Tony Cole, puis traduite en français par Long Chris et P. Larue, pour être interprétée par la suite par Johnny Hallyday. Voilà, c'était la pause Royalties xD

* * *

**Gabriel**

_Gabriel, tu brûles mon esprit  
Ton amour étrangle ma vie  
Et l'enfer, devient comme un espoir  
Car dans tes mains je meurs chaque soir_

Jamais je n'ai pu dire comment j'en étais arrivé là. Jamais je n'ai su quel chemin j'avais bien pu parcourir sans le savoir, pour me retrouver ici. Embrasé par un amour plus dangereux qu'un cocktail de nitroglycérine. Des instants volés qui peuvent exploser à chaque instant.

_Je veux partager autre chose que l'amour dans ton lit  
Et entendre la vie et ne plus m'essouffler sous tes cris  
Oh fini... fini pour moi  
Je ne veux plus voir mon image dans tes yeux_

Je m'auto-détruis à petit feu quand je sens ses yeux sur moi. Tel un vampire suceur de vie, un homme à l'amour radioactif, il me dévore peu à peu...  
Le reflet que je vois dans le miroir fuit mon regard, terrifié de honte. Celle de savoir comme le mal peut être bon, quand on passe alors de son côté. Jamais je ne pourrais me pardonner d'avoir agit de la sorte, d'avoir trahi tout un monde, en me laissant aimer par lui.  
Et en l'aimant aussi.

_Dix ans de chaîne sans voir le jour c'était ma peine forçat de l'amour  
Et bonne chance à celui qui veut ma place  
Dix ans de chaîne sans voir le jour c'était ma peine forçat de l'amour  
J'ai refusé, mourir d'amour enchaîné_

Je suis comme damné, condamné à souffrir de ma trahison par le plaisir de nos passions.  
Ses mains me brûle rien qu'à un imperceptible frôlement. La douleur me ravage, celle d'une névrose qui me ronge. Celle d'avoir pu offrir mon âme au diable, oubliant toute morale, toute leçon. En me frottant à un ange dont le coeur est démon.  
Gabriel.

_Gabriel, tu flottes dans mon coeur  
C'est une illusion de douceur  
Et tu chantes, c'est la voix d'un enfant  
Avec laquelle tu glaces mon sang_

Ses murmures au creux de mon oreille me font trembler de peine. Rien ne m'oblige à rester, même si partir reviendrait à lui donner l'envie de me tuer. Je pourrais courir ce risque si je le voulais vraiment... Mais je ne sais pas si je le veux.  
Car le fait d'être sien m'offre sa protection, et par dessus tout l'occasion, d'entendre sa voix me dire qu'il m'aime...

_Je veux t'expliquer tu confonds et le jour et la nuit  
Je veux t'approcher, mais tu tournes le dos et tu t'enfuis  
Oh sais-tu vraiment ce que tu veux faire  
Je ne serai plus l'esclave de ta chair_

Tous les mots que je dis flottent dans l'air et retombent dans l'oubli. Nombre de fois j'ai essayé de le convaincre. Mais s'il m'entend, jamais il ne m'écoute. Il continue sa route sans se retourner, ne cherche pas à savoir le bien du mal, le faux du vrai. Ne cherche pas à voir s'il plus il marche et moins je suis... Ne cherche pas à voir si je m'arrête, alors qu'il continue sa quête...

_Dix ans de chaîne sans voir le jour c'était ma peine forçat de l'amour  
Et bonne chance à celui qui veut ma place  
Dix ans de chaîne sans voir le jour c'était ma peine forçat de l'amour  
J'ai refusé, mourir d'amour enchaîné_

Dix années de fuite à le suivre dans un tourbillon d'angoisse et d'excitation. Dix années à passer auprès du mal, l'amour comme un cancer qui ronge ma morale. Mes yeux qui se ferment quand il répand la souffrance, mes bras qui le serrent quand nos corps se balancent.  
Je suis comme lié à lui, son objet, sa possession, et quand au milieu de la nuit, je vois mon ange endormi... La main sur la poignée, comme à un pas de la liberté, mon démon de minuit ouvre ses yeux sombres et m'observe comme un air de trahison sur les lèvres.

Je ne sais dire ce qui m'a mené jusqu'ici. Dans cet instant où je ne sais ce qu'il adviendra de ma vie. Mais j'ai cru à la vie préférer ma liberté.  
_J'ai refusé, mourir d'amour enchaîné_

* * *

Alors, qu'en dites vous ?  
Les critiques, positives comme négatives, sont très attendues.  
Merci de m'avoir lue.


End file.
